miedo
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: que pasaria si ryuga sintiera miedo alguna vez , bien pues aqui tienen la respuesta ( si se preguntan porque esta ahi eso es parte de otra hisrtoria en la que trabajo) disfruten y pongan reviews


Miedo

Todo empezo cuando kyoya robo...digo compro una pelicula prohibida llamada " Los que callan" y tenia planeado verla con los demas en el taller de madoka

Kyoya: y esa es la historia , en fin quien viene?

Kenta: espera, te la robaste?

Kyoya: eso no importa ... bienen o ke? acaso tienen miedo?

Ginga: claro que no, ire

Ryuga: no le temo a nada

Tsubassa: ire

Yu: yo tambien

Kenta: tambien yo

Hikaru: apuntame

Benkei: yo voy

Madoka: bien ya que sera en mi casa no tengo opcion

Pronto cayo la noche y pusieron la pelicula, todos tenian tanto miedo que querian gritar pero se quedaron ahi porque no querian ser la burla de nadie unas 2 horas despues la pelicula se termino y se quedaron petrificados del miedo

Yu: ahora lo he visto todo

Kenta: me asuste tanto que se me quitaron las ganas de ir al bano que me dieron a media pelicula

Ginga: he estado en derrumbes, erupciones volcanicas, ciudades flotantes que estan apunto de caer, helicopteros que caen ,incendios ,me he enfrentado a dragones de energia oscura, asesinos lunaticos, gente extrana, animales salvajes , personas que quieren dominar al mundo incluso enfrente a el dios de la destruccion cara a cara sin parpadear pero esto es mas aterrador que todo eso junto

Kyoya: la proxima vez robare...digo comprare otra cosa

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos pero despues se estaban riendo a mas no poder menos ryuga quien se quedo callado y se puso su chaqueta

Tsubassa: hahhaahahahha , me asuste tanto que casi me hago en los pantalones hahhhaahahahahha

Benkei: hahahahhhaaha nunca me habia aterrado asi hahhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaha

Madoka: haaahahahhahhahhhha, me quede congelada del miedo ,hhahahahahahhha

Kenta: hahahhahhhhaa, igual yo, hhaahahhahhhahha ( miro a ryuga) oye estas bien?

Ryuga: si , a mi no me asusto

Ginga: si como no, admitelo te asustaste

Ryuga: no le temo a nada

Ginga: porfavor admitelo

Ryuga: tu crees que alguien asesinado por el dios de la destruccion y resusitado despues le tiene miedo a algo como eso?

Ginga: no ,...yo creo que no

Yu: no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre , quien viene a comer algo?

Todos: yo!

Benkei: que comeremos?

Ginga: hamburguesas

Kyoya: otra vez?

Tsubassa: quien quiere pizza?

Todos: yo

Todos salieron de la sala yse fueron a la puerta pero no habria de pronto se vio mucho fuego y se oyeron unos gritos

Hikaru: que fue eso!

Madoka: no se!, bien quien fue el gracioso?

Hikaru: a que te refieres

Madoka: porfavor hicieron alo parecido en halloween

Tsubassa: pero esta vez no somos nosotros

Paso de nuevo y todos se asustaron mas porque este fue mas intenso

Kenta: ryuga detente porfavor!

Ryuga: que te hace pensar que soy yo?

Kenta: es lo mismo que hiciste cuando les revertimos la broma en halloween

Kyoya: asi que fueron ustedes dos!

Ginga: nos desquitaremos luego pero vamos a ver que fue eso

Ellos fueron arriva a ver que pasaba pero por alguna razon ellos encontraron muchas cosas que aparecieron en la pelicula como demonios ,subordinados del infierno , shinigamis y tarantulas venenosas gigantes

Madoka: Tiene que ser una broma!

Ginga: como es posible!

Todos: LET IT RIP!

Todos usaron sus maniobras especiales pero no eran de mucha ayuda lo unico que los salvaria era la maniobra especial de ryuga

Ryuga: golpe mordida voladora del emperador dragon!...(L-Drago no se movio , si giraba pero no se movio) he ,Que pasa!

Benkei: creo que lo que nos queda es correr!

Todos escaparon lo mas rapido que pudieron pero por accidente se separaron Tsubassa, Benkei y Hikaru terminaron en el primer piso, Ginga, Madoka, Kyoya y Yu se que daron en el cuarto piso y Ryuga y Kenta se quedaron en el ultimo piso, lo que mas querian era salir pero era muy dificil con todo lo que habia

Kenta: ryuga estas bien?

Ryuga: si solo que es muy raro que L-Drago no me haya escuchado me pregunto que pasa

Kenta : eso no importa ahora lo que importa es como salir de aqui

Ryuga: si es verdad

De pronto se escucho una risa espelusnante y era la criatura mas terrible y maligna sin mencionar la mas peligrosa de la pelicula el rey de las bestias negras de inframundo Taigokumaru

Ryuga: kenta corre!

Kenta: auxilio!

Pero nadie los ayudo porque mientras tanto sus amigos eran perseguidos por demonios pero se metieron al cuarto de madoka para perderlos

Yu: eso fue horrible! apuesto a que a ryuga tambien le habria dado miedo

Ginga: MIEDO! eso es ahora todo tiene sentido ( enumero con sus dedos) los demonios, los shinigamis, la pelicula , que L-Drago no responda todo concuerda!

Kyoya: de que hablas? ryuga causa todo esto?

Ginga: no aproposito

Hikaru: no entiendo

Yu: explicate

Ginga: miren lo que pasa es que kenta me conto que cuando viajaba con ryuga el tenia pesadillas a veces y cuando las tenia aparecian cosas extranas como si sus pesadillas se materializaran con la energia de L-Drago ya que ellos 2 estan conectados

Madoka: quieres decir que el a no confesar su miedo L-Drago sin querer utilizo su energia para materializarlos al estar afiliado a sus emociones?

Ginga: si  
Benkei: pues tenemos que encontrarlo y hacerlo confesar su miedo para que esto acabe

Todos salieron y apenas pudieron escapar gracias a sus beyblades pero mientras tanto:

Kenta: se acabo estamos acorralados!

Ryuga: ahora que hacemos?

Taigokumaru: no tienen salida los eliminare ahora mismo! ... que tienes miedo?

Ryuga: no le temo a nada!

Taigokumaru: tu y yo sabemos que es mentira! (en eso taigokumaru golpeo a ryuga)

Kenta: let it rip! , ve por el flash saggitario!

Taigokumaru repelio el bey y descargo un ataque muy fuerte en kenta

Ryuga: KENTA!, que le hiciste!, MALDITO!

Taigokumaru: que importa no puedes hacer nada estas muerto de miedo!

Ryuga: yo!...tienes razon tengo miedo de ti

Taigokumaru: lo vez ahota te voy-

Ryuga: pero... me da mas miedo dejar que mi mejor amigo muera !(un aura roja brillante se esparcio a su alrededor) LET IT RIP!, vamos L-Drago DESTRUYELO!, ( aparecio un resplandor en el lugar proveniente de L-Drago y ryuga y cuando se fue todas esas cosas desaparecieron)

Ryuga: kenta! , estas bien?

Kenta: si ,pero que paso?

Ryuga: no se pero lo importante es que esas cosas desaparecieron

Un rato despues encontraron a los demas

Ginga: finalmente acabo!

Ryuga: tu sabes que lo provoco?

Madoka: si fue tu miedo , al no confesarlo L-Drago lo materializo por el hecho de que ustedes estan conectados el responde a tus emociones

Kenta: entonces era eso?, la proxima vez solo di lo que sientes ,ok?

Ryuga: (puso la mano en la cabeza de kenta y revolvio su cabello) claro hermanito

Ginga: bien todo esto me quito el hambre y mejor me voy a dormir

Todos fueron a sus casas y apesar de lo que paso todos durmieron muy bien ...nea...estoy mintiendo todos tuvieron grandes pesadillas por lo que paso, Y al dia siguiente kyoya fue a devolver la pelicula pero se lo llevaron a la delegacion hasta que se dieron cuenta que dejo dinero por la pelicula, porque nadie lo sabia? bien esa es otra historia que talvez no escribire como sea ...

FIN.


End file.
